1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for surface mounting a semiconductor device on a circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the speed and integration of semiconductor devices increase, semiconductor devices become smaller in size and have an increased number of input and output pins. Flip chip bonding technology may be utilized to surface mount semiconductor devices to circuit boards. Flip chip bonding includes directly mounting a semiconductor device on a mounting unit on a circuit board using a bump formed of a conductive material. Flip chip bonding results in high speed, high integration, and miniaturization of semiconductor devices during the mounting process when compared to other types of bonding technologies, such as wire bonding and tape automated bonding (TAB) using a tape circuit board.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus for surface mounting a semiconductor device on a circuit board.